


Lose

by StreetDancer



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fear, Hate, Hurt, Romance, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetDancer/pseuds/StreetDancer
Summary: You love Harry Hart, but you also hate his guts, one because he's yonks older than you, another, you think he doesn't like you because of the age gap, another, is because he may have a love interest, and also, he may hate you too.





	1. Chapter 1

'Go to hell Hart'.

You snarl, feeling your skin crawl as he stares at you with his steely eyes, you could see he was getting a little ticked off as well, 'you don't know how to keep your mouth shut', he bit back, you had just spoken back to Arthur about a certain matter, and even though he wasn't angry and thanked you, it was Harry who was having none of it.

'You're not Arthur's babysitter, if he's got a problem with me, then he'll tell me, he doesn't need you crawling up his back!'

Harry glares at you, and you know you've won this fight, but don't worry, he's got plenty in store for you later, you turn and leave, Eggsy is at the door, passing a worried glance back to Harry before opening the door for you and following you out.

'Dude, you guys are roasting each other!'

He said as you make your way to your car, 'yeah well, I'm not letting his attitude get in the way of work', you keep a positive attitude, even if every time you see him brings out your anxiety.

'I think he's been having a bad day'.

'Every day?'

Eggsy shrugs, you two were going to a dinner tonight, one of the worlds toughest drug lords was going to be there, and you two had to sniff him out.   
The car ride was silent, you don't like that, so you start a conversation, 'so how's JB?' Eggsy smiled, 'he's doing well, though I think he's found a love interest in the next door neighbours cat'. 

'That's unusual'. 

'I know right, at first, I thought he was going to eat her'. 

You two have been close, not in a way where you were in love, girls can have guys as close friends as well, there didn't have to be a relationship. Eggsy knew what was going on between Harry and you, and he did confront you once, but you had told him that it was something you needed to fight alone for the time being, and he understood instantly. Roxy was also your close friends, but right now, she was off in Cambodia with her family, so it was common sense not to talk to her.   
You drop Eggsy off at his house and watch him go inside, all Kingsman watch each other's back, anything could happen. You drive off quickly to get dressed, a few hours to get hair and makeup done, and sometimes you wished you were a guy, it took two minutes to get dressed. Your house is bright, almost looked like Eggsy, seeming that you were part of Kingsman. You park the car, lock it, and disarm your alarm. It was nearing sundown, and you had to work fast, Eggsy would be around in a few hours time, so you'd better get ready quick. 

You pick a beautiful red flowing dress and put an apron over the top to stop any makeup from spilling over it as you start applying foundation and all the other essential stuff. 

 

***********

 

Eggsy's there, and he's stunning shame he's getting married, he was utterly speechless when you walked through the door, 'you look amazing', he said with a smile, 'thank you Eggsy, I'm glad I have you as a partner, Harry wouldn't have said anything', Eggsy shrugged before opening the car door and helping you inside.   
It was hard trying to keep your dress from being creased in the car, and you have Eggsy apologising in your ear until you place your hand on his shoulder, never his lap, and tell him it's fine. Whilst he has glasses, you were served with eye contacts, a girl wearing glasses in a formal dress didn't look so appealing. 

*How's everything going you two, are you on your way?*

It was Merlin, their eyes and brains, 'we're heading there now'.

*Good, when you get in there, act like you love each other, don't forget*.

Both of you couldn't help but roll your eyes, 'alright Merlin, thank you, we're nearing the place now'.

 

************

 

It was crowded, and the only way to be away from people was to find a good corner to stand in, 'I'll try and find a corner that's free, you do the same, see if you can spot him in the crowd', Eggsy whispered to you and you nod before you two part ways. The crowd was growing and it annoyed you, some girls glared at you, and all you could do was smile, there were going to be so many distractions here, but you were trained to go past them. Some men would stare at you in awe, even look at your butt as you go by, and you still keep walking, until a hand wraps around your wrist and you spin around to see Harry.

'What the hell are you doing here!?' 

He all but snarled at you,  _what was going on?_

Suddenly you hear Merlin, *it seems that Arthur thought it was an empty case and assigned Harry and his comrade to go in, you guys are gonna have to get together and work things out, and please, no distractions!*

You take a deep breath, you don't have to explain it all, Harry has glasses and heard was Merlin had said, 'for crying out loud', Harry growled as he let go of your wrist, 'where's Eggsy?' He demanded and you frowned at him, you couldn't look over anybody because you were too short, 5'3 wasn't a great height, that was another thing Harry would pin you down on.   
Eggsy was by her side in seconds, 'Harry, are you alright, Merlin told me over the earpiece'.

'Yes, I'm fine, I'm sorry about this'.

Oh, so he apologises to Eggy, and treats you like shit? You roll your eyes and turn away, the other comrade comes into view, Sam, 'alright, since there's four of us, we're all going to try and get into the corners of the room and scan out the area for our target', you say quietly to that only the three men could hear. You ignore Harry's annoyed expression and nod, 'we've got a few minutes, now go'. With that you turn and leave, pushing through a few more people, ignoring the glares and move to the corner, trying to see if you could get any leverage to see over the sea of heads.   
It only took a few minutes before you spot the man, he looked horrible, the suit was the only thing that saved him, you pray to the lord and began walking towards him, it was your job to try and get his attention. You see the drink in his hand and hope that when you knock it out of his grasp, he won't go crazy.

'I've got him, guys, start moving in'.

You whisper, you walk straight up to him and act like you're walking past, knocking his drink out of his hand, 'oh my god, are you alright sir?' You relax when he smiles and waves of the fact that you spilt his drink, 'you're fine baby, say, are you from around here?' He took a step towards you and smiles, you've got him reeled in. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

You have him away from the crowd now, and the rest of the boys were getting closer, making sure there was no escape for the drug lord, 'I have to say, you're the prettiest woman I've ever met', he smiled at you and he leaned in to kiss you, ewwww. Suddenly Harry threw open the door, 'I'm afraid she's far from that', and he shot the man with a stunner, you stare at Harry, open-mouthed at the insult. But before you can say anything, Eggsy and Sam rush in to tie the man up, 'Sam, get the car, we gotta get a move on', Eggsy ordered. You keep your mouth shut and look away from Harry, you can't believe him, and it hurt as well. You instead, help him bundle the man up and make your way out the hall and to the back area. Eggsy noticed your fresh tears, he heard it too, 'you're going to be fine, come on', he said gently and you nod, knowing that you can't be distracted. 

 

*************

 

Arthur is pleased, you've all completed the mission, even after the little hiccup, you smile to yourself, but still can't get that insult that Harry threw at you back at the party. You ignore him, Eggsy and you sit in the lounge, drinking some water.

'By god, that was intense, I thought we'd never make it'.

You smile, 'same, and I really didn't want to kiss him'. 

'Lucky Harry -'.

Eggsy stopped himself when he remembered, 'hey', he get's your attention, 'don't take it to too personally, he doesn't mean it'. 

'Are you sure about that?'

Eggsy shrugs, 'to be honest, I'm not so sure', you sigh and take a sip from your cup, then your glasses blink, showing Arthur, 'hello sir', you smile, though you're tired.

'Hellow Galahad, I have another mission, you will be going in alone, the rest of the men are after their leader, so you're going to have to act like you're his second plan'.

You take a deep breath, this was going to be very difficult, 'alright sir'.

'You will come in at 7:00 in the morning and start, Harry will be helping you as well but he won't be on the field'.

Oh great, you sigh and said your goodnights, 'I've been assigned another mission and this time Harry's my partner'. Eggsy sighed, 'just... Go along with it and ignore any insults as best you can'. 

 

**********

 

You don't look at Harry when it's time to go, you don't want to talk to him, not after the way he insulted you back in the last mission. Right now you needed to focus on the mission, you were to play the next in line, you don't know how the bodyguards would act, but you hope you pull it off.

'You seem tense'.

It was Harry talking, but you promised yourself that you won't talk to him, but he keeps on going, 'not talking?' He seemed amused, and it pisses you off, it looks like he's forgotten about the little slip up last time. You still don't say anything and you hear him sigh.

'What's gotten into you now?'

You move your mouth to say something but snap it shut, you keep on forgetting about your promise, Harry seems to be glaring at you, 'you know, you're going to have to talk to me sooner or later, or I'm gonna be of no use to you when you go in, so you better start talking!'

You snap, 'oh shut up Harry, I need some time to myself, and I don't need you talking to me, we'll be taking most of the time when I go inside okay, now leave me alone!' You turn away from him, feeling quite proud of yourself.

'You don't have to be so angry, it's not becoming of a lady'.

'Oh get lost, can't you just respect that I don't want to talk to you at this very moment!?'

Yoe glare back at him and Harry decides to look away, finally, you've got some time to yourself. 

 

***********

 

THe bodyguards were hesitant when you arrived, but you had enough information for them to believe you, and they treat you like their queen because if you were gone, they would of have no one. Harry's outside, acting like a stranger, talking into his microphone on his glasses.

'Don't get too comfortable'.

'Shut up'.

'I wouldn't mind, but then you wouldn't know what to do'.

'Whatever Harry, now what?'

'See if you can get into their bunker area, the serum is in there'.

Apart from being there to be their 'leader', you also have to get a certain serum from them, it was vital to the Kingsman, and being in touch with the Statesman has been the best thing that could happen to them.   
You make your way down the hallway, the trick is to act like you're not sneaking in like you own this area, it always works, the bodyguards open it up for you and you give them a little smile before going inside.

The serum was there, all you had to do was collect some and go straight out to Harry, you stash some away and quickly make your way out. Harry is outside, waiting for you, he doesn't congratulate you on doing the job, which annoys you a little, but you can't wait until you're out of this mission and away from him. Suddenly Eggsy's on the line.

'Guys! We've got a problem, the boss has sent through a message, he's got a tracking device and now they're looking for you!'

Both you and Harry don't hesitate and quickly get into the car Harry had called whilst you were inside, you hold onto the serums close to your body, the reason why you risked your life, there is no way you're losing them.

 

***********

 

You pass Arthur the serum and he handles them gently, placing them in a safety box, 'well done to the both of you'.

'All in a days time sir'.

You smile, but see that Harry refuses to do so, ignoring you, 'you can go now', Arthur says and both of you move into the hall, you were about to get a head start when Harry gets a hold of your arm, 'so tell me, why wouldn't you talk to me in the car?'

You scowl at him, 'why do you care?' He seemed rather taken back, 'because you're my comrade'.

'Funny, it didn't seem like that the moment you insulted me in front of our target last night!'

Harry lets go of your arm in disbelief, 'are you mad? You're being a lunatic because of  _that_?'

'Yes Harry, I'm mad because of some guy, who was meant to be my friend, insulted me, really there wasn't any need for you to say anything at all!'

'Oh, now you're acting like a child!'

'No! Don't turn this on me, don't tell me that I'm acting like a child because you can't admit that you've done something wrong!'

Harry glares down at you, 'will you get over yourself!'

'Not until you apologize!'

'Fine, I'm sorry you were even accepted into this Secret Service, I wish you didn't pass at all, then I wouldn't have to deal with your existence!'

You both stand in the hallway, quietly, you're hurting inside, your stomach does flip-flops and tears spring to your eyes but don't fall. Harry's seems out of breath before turning and walking away, leaving you alone. You hear a voice behind you and you see Eggsy, you can see the hurt in his eyes and he opens his arms for you and you gladly take it. This has been the worst day of your life. 


	3. Chapter 3

You've been assigned another mission and thankfully you haven't been with Harry for a while, but he's around, mostly with Eggsy, you tell Eggsy to leave him alone, Harry already made it clear that he doesn't like you and you're fine, though you die a little every time you see him. He was your crush after all. 

'In this mission, you need to disarm a few tech bombs, they're not yet ready to be blown up, but some of them will be active the moment you touch them, so you must be quick. Even if they do explode, they won't damage the area around them, it's when they are put out, will they serve to do harm, each bomb is in a different area, after each bomb, you must return to the quarters and report to me at once'.

You nod, no emotion, you don't want to do this, you want to go away and never come back. But then they would have to place Amnesia on you and you won't remember the Kingsman or Eggsy. So you must stay, and do this mission.

You meet Eggsy outside, 'good luck, this one is a big one', he says with a smile, you have to head off now. When you passed the stairs you feel a presence and turn your head a little to see Harry at the top, staring down at you. But you won't acknowledge him, after all, he hated you anyway. You open the door and leave, without looking back. 

 

**********

You almost shat yourself when you disarmed the first bomb, you return to the quarters, and surprisingly see Harry on the steps, watching you as you pass. Arthur is pleased that you are competent on disarming the bombs and continues your mission, you leave once again, not looking back at Harry.

You disarm the second bomb, it was a breeze, two more to go, you return to the quarters once again, Harry's on the steps again, watching you, and you ignore him again, reporting to Arthur. 

 

It takes a few more days to relocate the other two bombs, and after three days you've disarmed the second last bomb, heading back to the quarters and reporting, Harry seems to be watching you like an eagle at the top of the stairs, it seems as if he's waiting for you to return every time. 

**********

You have found the last bomb, but you have another idea, you loved Harry ever since you stepped foot in Kingsman, but he clearly hated you, as days went by you grew sick, you loved Eggsy as a brother, but he could never help you. You smile to yourself, but those harsh words Harry had said had almost killed her with his words. You cry for a good few minutes before Sam getting your attention, 'you're going to be fine, just disarm it slowly'. But he doesn't understand. You go and cut the red wire... The wrong one..... You don't make it....

 

 


End file.
